rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Bands/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Ozpin stands on a wooden stage, behind it is a metal frame with a large red curtain hanging from it. In front of the stage is a crowd of shadow people. Among them are Pyrrha Nikos, Velvet Scarlatina, Taiyang Xiao Long, Shopkeep, and Zwei. Cinder Fall walk slowly behind the stage from the left, eyeing the crowd. Ozpin: Thank you all for coming, to the first annual- Oobleck: Inaugural! Ozpin: (cough) Battle of the bands! The crowd cheers and claps, while Ozpin smiles and raises one palm in the air. Ozpin: Now, let us introduce our contestants. Ozpin looks at his hand and sighs, before gesturing to the side. Ozpin: Puns and roses! Ruby Rose stands to the left, holding an Upright Bass strongly resembling Crescent Rose. To her right, Weiss Schnee is standing behind an electric keyboard holding her scroll, presumably taking a selfie. Besides Weiss is Nora Valkyrie who grins maniacally while standing over her drum set. Yang Xiao Long steps forward holding her guitar, knocking over one of Nora's cymbals. Yang: WE WILL MELT YOUR BONES! Yang strums loudly on her guitar with each word, as Blake Belladonna apathetically shakes her cat-shaped tambourine. Taiyang dives in front of the band, landing on one knee and sliding forward; holding a video camera. Tai: Wait, wait! No! It wasn't recording! Oh, say it again, sweetie. Yang: Dad, for the last time! Yang storms off, frustrated with her father's antics. Neptune Vasilias, Lie Ren, Sun Wukong, and Jaune Arc walk forward in sync, Neptune, Ren, and Sun are sporting frosted tips in their hair and sequined versions of their normal outfit. In addition to white tips, the pink streak in Ren's hair is partially green. Jaune is wearing his normal outfit, with white face paint and black diamonds drawn around his eyes. Ozpin: The Nep-Tunes. The band begins to dance in perfect sync. The band members pose in the end. Neptune: Yeah! Jaune: I told you they'd love the make-up. Neptune and Jaune are about to high-five each other only to be stopped by Ren and Sun. Ren & Sun: NO! Ozpin: The Treble Clefs. The villainous band composed of Emerald Sustrai on the keyboard, Mercury Black and a Geist on guitars, a Beowolf on the drums, and Neopolitan laying on top of a cannon take center stage. Roman Torchwick stands in front of them, looking indignant. Roman: It's TROUBLe Clefs! Neo pushes a button on the remote in her hands, and the cannon fires confetti, startling Roman. Roman: What?! No, Neo, that wasn't the cue! Neo smirks and shrugs, and Penny Polendina comes into view. Ozpin: P3N-3. Oh, like Penny, just spelled stupid. That's cute. As Ozpin speaks, a portable DJ booth complete with miniature speakers and turntables unfolds around Penny's waist. She is wearing a set of pixelated sunglasses covering her eyes that display green hearts on a gray background. She begins to play music, briefly pausing with an offended expression when the name is called stupid, but smiles when Ozpin refers to it as cute and resumes playing. Penny: I'm DJ ready! Roman leaps into the scene, throwing his hands out in front of him. Roman: Alright, that's enough! Let's not waste anyone's time here; because the Trouble Clefs are gonna take home the gold tonight. (fixes neck scarf) Let's get on with the show. Ozpin walks over to Roman and Penny. Ozpin: Sure! That seems fair! The Trouble Clefs move onto the stage, with Ozpin and Roman standing in front. Ozpin: Let the battle begin! The Trouble Clefs begin to rock out, with red overhead lighting accompanied by blue, pink, and green lights overtaking the stage. Just before Neo can speak into her microphone, the band is interrupted and the lights go back to normal. Nora: What are you DOING? Roman: Huh? Ruby: (confused) Are you playing... music? Weiss: What kind of competition did you think this was? Roman: Uh... battle of the bands? Yang flips her guitar around, holding it like an axe. Yang: Yeah, exactly! Penny lifts up into the air, propelled by green energy flowing out of the bottom of her DJ booth. Nora draws her hammer and sticks the end of it through her largest drum. The Nep-tunes swing microphones like nunchucks, still moving in perfect unison, and Weiss draws Myrtenaster. Roman: Oooooh, a BATTLE of the bands. Riiight. (slumps over and sighs) Emerald: Diiiid anyone bring their weapons? Mercury: Hehe. Can't we all just come together through the power of song? Someone, presumably Nora, throws a drum that strikes Mercury in the face. Neo goes doe-eyed in an attempt to look cute, nodding in agreement with Mercury before frowning when the drum hits him. Ozpin: Now! Let the battle continue! All members of the Trouble Clefs flee the stage, with the exception of Neo who raises a sign stating "UH-OH", leading into the battle of the bands. Beginning the montage of conflicts is Weiss who through the use of a black glyph raises three cymbals from Nora's drum set to fling at Sun, who deflects them using a pair of microphones used as nunchucks. Following the deflection, the focus switches to Zwei as he runs up to Ruby, who picks him up and using the strings on her upright bass flings him over and behind the Beowolf member of the Trouble Clefs who he then proceeds to bite the tail off. Recoiling in pain, the Beowolf runs past the Geist member of the Trouble Clefs who the camera then switches focus to as it rushes back towards the stage in panic in an attempt to hide by possessing the Trouble Clef's drum set. This attempt to hide being revealed as Nora uses the kick drum pedal to strike the Geist multiple times in the face. The focus of the battle switches back to Weiss who once again uses a black glyph, this time to propel her keyboard towards Emerald who jumps over it. Also almost hitting Emerald immediately afterward was a laser, revealed to have been fired by an airborne Penny who then gives chase to Emerald as she attempts to escape. As she chases Emerald, Penny fires another laser which ricochets off of Neptune's sequined outfit into the side of Sun which knocks him off balance. Once unbalanced, Sun falls over onto Ren causing the microphones Ren was twirling to fly through the air and hit Jaune in the head, knocking him over. Neptune catches Jaune before he hits the ground, triggering an allergic reaction. Neptune: (face swelling) Not again! The camera switches to the spectators of Oobleck, Port, Winter and Qrow to show their enjoyment, interest or impartial judgment of the event before returning focus to the battle. As the battle continues, Roman is shown running and screaming in terror as he is chased by Blake and Penny. In an attempt to slow Blake down, Roman knocks over a stand from the remains of Nora's drum set behind him which Blake trips on before catching herself on one hand which she then uses to propel herself spinning forward. During her spin Blake throws her tambourine into the air behind her where it hits Penny, causing her to spin and her sunglasses to fly off and knockout Roman. Transitioning to the last area of the battle, running across the view off the camera is first the Beowolf with Zwei still attached to its tail from right to left, then from left to right is the Geist-possessed drum which bounces across the screen. From right to left again Sun holding a red and bloated face Neptune who run past Neo holding a microphone stand revealed as the screen zooms out slightly. Jumping into view, Yang wielding her guitar axe attacks Neo, who blocks and knocks it away with her microphone stand. After their clash, the camera focuses on Mercury who flies across the background standing atop of Penny's DJ booth and wearing her sunglasses until he passes Ruby walking into view from the right, on which the camera stops as she is in center view. Ruby: (laughing) Ah, what a crazy sequence of events, am I right? Thanks again for another season of colorful characters and hilarious hijinks. Here's to next season! Goodbye, every- Nora creeps up behind Ruby, smacking her in the back of the head with the drum stuck to the end of Magnhild. Nora: Wait, was she on my team? Category:Transcripts